The objectives are (1) to develop and apply the concepts and techniques of operations research and systems to problems of operation, management, and planning of health services; (2) to engage with physicians, nurses and administrators in implementation and evaluation of research results; (3) to communicate research results and incorporate new developments into teaching programs. Major interests are: 1. The study of decision processes at operational levels of health services; including medical decision processes in screening diagnosis, and therapy; allocation of existing resources within institutional subsystems; and processes of health service surveillance at societal levels. 2. The study of decision processes at health services management levels; including the development of optimal staffing patterns and service allocations, and evaluation of the potential benefits and costs of technological developments to the delivery of health services. 3. The study of decision processes at policy and planning levels, including the development of models that integrate the elements of a health care system in the context of its physical, social, and economic environment.